Obrigação
by Nessan C
Summary: Porque estar com Hinata era somente a sua obrigação. NejiHina. Água com açúcar feelings D:


**Obrigação**

Para ele, estar sempre ao seu lado era somente uma questão de obrigação. Fora designado desde o seu nascimento que ele seria o protetor, e ela a protegida. Por esta causa e outras era um dever estar perto dela. Quase uma missão - uma missão para a vida inteira. Uma ordem restrita dos seus susperiores.

Não que ele se importasse com ela. Era somente uma missão, não? Ele era o seu protetor, e já que era a sua obrigação não permirtir que ela se machusse de alguma forma, o faria da melhor maneira possível. Seria uma barreira para qualquer tipo de mal que a aflingisse. Era o seu escudo. Não se importava com o fato da mesma não aprovar a sua atitude. Iria protegê-la quisesse ela ou não.

Mas é claro que a sua missão ainda tinha pequenas brechas para que ela pudesse ter uma vida social e cumprir o seu trabalho como ninja. E às vezes ele acha que era simplesmente um absurdo que _ela _tivesse permissão para se arriscar tanto e sem os seus olhos para vigiá-la. Graças à essas pequenas brechas, ela já havia retornado à Konoha diversas vezes com vários ferimentos. Ele não tinha culpa, não era o seu dever segui-la em todas as missões. Mas simplesmente não _conseguia _suportar vê-la naquela situação. Não era preocupação. Não poderia ser. Só estava frustrado. Só isso. Não estava preocupado com ela _ela_. Ela que só atrapalhava a sua vida desde o dia em que marcaram a sua testa. Não poderia ser preocupação, _mesmo_.

Não via a hora em que ela tomasse o seu caminho, se casasse com qualquer um e assumisse de vez a liderança do Clã. Então deixaria que os outros cuidassem dela, finalmente estaria livre. O seu marido tomaria conta dela, não havia porquê se preocupar... Mas é claro que se o seu marido fosse Uzumaki Naruto complicaria mais as coisas. Ele já viu Naruto provar o seu valor, mas não significava que poderia ser o marido ideal para ela. O Uzumaki era irritante, escandaloso, infantil e incoveniente. Nunca aceitaria alguém como Naruto casado com ela. E Inuzuka Kiba também era outro fora de cogitação. Kiba era rústico, mal-educado e sem um pingo de sutileza. Completamente o oposto dela, que é delicada, sutil, discreta e carinhosa. E também não permitira que o seu outro colega de equipe, Aburame Shino, se tornasse um pretendente. Shino é... ele tem... ele não... Ele é esquisito e ponto final!

Na verdade, não via nenhum pretendente à altura dela. Sabia que ela precisava de um homem assim como ele. Forte, dominador, sério, ao mesmo tempo cuidador, discreto, educado, elegante. Não havia em Konoha tal homem a não ser ele. Mas óbviamente que ele não era um pretendente. Não poderia ser, de qualquer jeito. Então que ela se casasse com qualquer homem, não se importava mesmo. Ela não era nada para ele. Não sentiria ciúmes de uma criatura tão insignificante. Ciúmes é para os fracos. Ele não é fraco, pelo contrário. Afinal, só estava com ela por obrigação mesmo...

Era obrigação segui-la, guardá-la, protegê-la, estar sempre ao seu lado. Não era por preocupação. Não espantava todos os garotos que ousavam chegar perto dela por ciúmes. Era sua obrigação. Inclusive abraçá-la quando estava triste. Escutar o seu choro e dizer palavras bonitas. Não era mais que a sua obrigação. Ver as suas maçãs do rosto vermelhas, sentir a sua pele quente, tomar os seus lábios para si com delicadeza e aumentar ritmo até que ela gemesse em seus braços, que circundavam o seu corpo pequeno e a abraçava forte. Só fazia isso porque ninguém mais poderia. Era a sua obrigação o seu bem estar. Era o seu dever dar _tudo _o que ela precisava.

- Neji-nii-san...

- Hinata-sama.

Ela sorria e olhava no fundo dos seus olhos enquanto tentava recuperar o fôlego. O seu rosto estava vermelho, e parecia que ficava cada vez mais à medida que tomava coragem para falar.

- Eu... eu... acho que amo você.

Não era preocupação. Não era paixão, ciúmes ou qualquer coisa do tipo. Nem obrigação.

Ele sorriu, um sorriso tenro como nunca dera antes.

- Eu também, Hinata-sama.

Era outra coisa.

**N/a: **Ok, ficou ridículo. Muito água com açúcar pro meu gosto. Eu estava pensando seriamente em postar uma NejiHina que eu venho pensando esses dias. NejiHina é tão perfeito, merecia mais fanfics! :/

Não só escrever uma ficwriter viverá, mas também de reviews. Reviews aê :)?


End file.
